


Осторожно, пожароопасно!

by Linden_K



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After the Shaman Fight, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kink - Ice Play, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: О том, как один маленький кусочек льда спас Рена от жары, а Хорохоро — от пожара.
Relationships: Tao Ren/Usui Horokeu | "Trey Racer" Horohoro
Kudos: 1





	Осторожно, пожароопасно!

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2015

— Жа-арко, — простонал Рен, выползая из-под развалившегося на нем Хорохоро. — Как в аду, честное слово. Нет, хуже. Я сейчас расплавлюсь нахрен…

Рука Хорохоро настигла его у самого края кровати, обвила за пояс и настойчиво потянула обратно.

— Плавься на хрен, кто тебе не дает, — пробормотал тот сквозь сон и закинул на Рена ногу.

Раннее утро и распахнутые настежь окна не принесли никакого облегчения. Такой жары Пекин не видел уже лет сто, а то и больше. Не город — крематорий. Невыносимая духота по ночам; дни, иссушенные летним зноем, и каждый вдох — настоящая пытка для легких. Впрочем, насчет последнего Рен пока не был уверен — кондиционер в его квартире сломался только вчера вечером.

— Да слезь же ты с меня! — Рен безжалостно отпихнул Хорохоро локтем, нащупал на тумбочке пульт от кондиционера и с раздражением прошелся пальцами по кнопкам.

Ну разумеется. Ноль эффекта.

— А ты думал, он сам починится? — сонно проворчал Хорохоро и отвернулся, натягивая одеяло по самые уши. — Говорил тебе, надо было махнуть ко мне. Дышали бы теперь кислородом, а не твоими китайскими химикатами.

Рен с досадой швырнул пульт на тумбочку. Шея под волосами стала совсем мокрой, а трусы неприятно липли к телу. Он с завистью взглянул на закутанного в одеяло Хорохоро, поднялся с кровати и обреченно потащился в ванную.

Из крана с холодной водой потекла теплая. Рен закрыл глаза и попытался нафантазировать себе горный водопад, ледяными струями хлеставший его по плечам и спине. Получилось неубедительно, но он все же с некоторым облечением смыл с себя пленку соленого пота и освежил голову.

Вернувшись в комнату, Рен снова плюхнулся на кровать и включил радиоприемник. Шесть утра по местному времени. В новостях ничего нового: в Китае царит сорокаградусная жара, по оценкам синоптиков жара продлится до конца недели, от аномальной жары страдают не только люди, но и животные… Жара, жара, жара. Судя по новостным репортажам, больше всего этим летом повезло пандам из зоопарка Шанхая: их кормили ледяными тортами и поливали холодной водой из шланга. Рен немедленно захотел в Шанхай и сделаться пандой.

— Ты что, голый? — не поворачиваясь и не открывая глаз, спросил Хорохоро и втянул через ноздри сладковатый запах персикового мыла.

Рен не ответил, сосредоточенно набирая в поисковике смартфона: «Ремонт кондиционеров, круглосуточно, срочно!» — и пришел в себя, только когда рука Хорохоро уже вовсю бесцеремонно лапала его задницу.

— Ничего себе, — пробормотал Хорохоро, оживая и выпутываясь из одеяла. — Какой ты… отчаянный.

— Убери от меня ру… — начал было Рен и замолк.

Наглость Хорохоро, конечно, переходила все границы, но его рука оказалась на удивление прохладной.

— Жарко, — осторожно пожаловался Рен.

— Намек понял, — тут же обрадовался Хорохоро.

Распластавшись на кровати, Рен уткнулся лбом между подушками и зашипел от обжигающего холода, протянувшегося вслед за рукой Хорохоро. Неровный кусочек льда описал круг возле лопатки, прошелся по скованным напряжением плечам, по краю шрама и по выступающим позвонкам. Горячие губы скользили следом, по покрытой мурашками коже, собирая капли и тонкие струйки талой воды, прежде чем они успевали сорваться вниз, на постель. Это было похоже на объемный вкус, рожденный сочетанием соленого и сладкого, на зализанные укусы или на первую боль проникающего секса. Рен остывал, извивался от удовольствия, кусал край подушки, но не терял бдительности: руки Хорохоро постоянно норовили опуститься пониже поясницы, и его все время приходилось одергивать.

— Выше, — в пятый раз потребовал Рен, но Хорохоро звонко шлепнул его по спине и объявил:

— Все. Хватит с тебя, эксплуататор.

А потом поднялся с кровати и завернулся в легкий халат.

— Ты куда? — спросил Рен.

— Наморожу себе ледяную ванну, — небрежным тоном ответил Хорохоро. — Отсижусь там, пока твоя задница не остынет, а то, боюсь, у меня сейчас в трусах полыхнет.

Рен только надменно фыркнул, когда дверь ванной закрылась на задвижку.

Он провалялся без движения минуту, другую и почувствовал, как снова начинает плавиться. Вода подсыхала, неприятно стягивая кожу. Духота мешала дышать, жара мешала думать. Под животом и грудью нагревалась пропитавшаяся потом простыня. Рен закрыл глаза, погружаясь в состояние ленивого полусна, наполненного мыслями о заснеженных горных склонах и огромных, пушистых, как кучевые облака, сугробах. О да. Вот в такой бы он сейчас с удовольствием нырнул с головой.

Хорохоро вернулся свежевымытым, в одних трусах и с торжествующей улыбкой на лице. Рен на всякий случай отполз от него подальше — на другую половину кровати, где было сухо и не так нагрето.

— Ну как, передумал? — с ходу поинтересовался Хорохоро.

— Ты разве еще не решил свою проблему?

— Нет. Зато я решил твою. Зацени, какой я заботливый. — С этими словами Хорохоро улегся рядом с Реном, прильнув всем телом и заодно пошире раздвинув коленом его ноги. Отвел высохшие волосы в сторону, нежно укусил его за загривок, добиваясь тихого, довольного стона.

— Нравится?

— Ты что, и правда лежал в ледяной ванне?

— Лучше, — понизив голос, сказал Хорохоро.

Рен нервно дернулся от внезапного ледяного прикосновения у ложбинки, чуть пониже копчика.

— Что за…

Он не успел договорить и обмер с застрявшим в горле стоном, когда ему в зад без предупреждения протолкнули кусок льда. Но уже в следующую секунду взвился, крутя бедрами, и зло и болезненно зашипел:

— Вытащи, придурок! Ты мне там все сейчас отморозишь!

Хорохоро поймал его руки и, прижав за запястья к кровати, принялся покрывать напряженную поясницу короткими, сухими поцелуями.

— Дыши глубже, Рен, — говорил он, посмеиваясь. — Клянусь, ты выживешь. Я пробовал на себе.

Лед таял. Холод жалящей змеей медленно полз вверх по позвоночнику, впивался в кожу, просачивался вглубь тела. Рен вцепился побелевшими пальцами в подушку и сдавленно замычал. Что-то густое и липкое стекало вниз по промежности, на поджавшиеся яички и быстро опавший член. Рен стиснул зубы, зажмурился, съежившись под пристально наблюдающим за ним взглядом.

— Расслабься, — подсказал Хорохоро, вскользь оглаживая его подрагивающие бока. — Сейчас пройдет.

Рен расслабился, но не поверил, пока не почувствовал, как вместе с талым льдом внутри растекается приятное тепло. Будто холод и жар поменялись местами.

— Что это? — перестав дергаться, настороженным шепотом спросил он.

— О-о, — самодовольно протянул Хорохоро. — Почувствовал наконец! Это мое ноу-хау.

— Какое еще… «ноу-хау»?

Рен поерзал, ощутив, как его снова бросает в жар. Но уже иного рода.

— Я заморозил согревающую смазку, — не без гордости доложил Хорохоро.

— Да ты просто полон… — Рен снова не успел закончить. Голос сорвался, когда в него легко вошли загрубевшие от мороза пальцы — два или три, он даже не успел понять — и тут же выскользнули.

— Ну-ну, — подбодрил Хорохоро, — договаривай, чего я там полон?

— Противоречий, — сквозь зубы процедил Рен.

— А то! Снаружи холод, внутри огонь, — проговорил Хорохоро, большим пальцем поглаживая сжимающийся анус, и добавил шепотом на ухо: — В трусах вообще пожар.

Рен судорожно выдохнул, весь подобравшись, и поднялся на колени, все еще пряча лицо в подушках. По бедрам текло на постель — длинными, вязкими каплями. Хорохоро не мог отвести взгляда от раскрытых перед ним ягодиц. Рен и правда будто плавился и таял прямо тут, перед ним. Смазка растягивалась между пальцами блестящими нитями, напоминая порванную паучью сеть.

— Пахнет корицей, — едва шевеля губами, пробормотал Хорохоро. — Нужно усовершенствовать. Чтобы ты пах персиками…

— Спасибо, что не китовым жиром, — огрызнулся Рен и требовательно двинул бедрами.

Пальцы снова с сочным звуком погрузились в легко расступающуюся под ними плоть.

— Ты еще помнишь?

— Такое забудешь! Это был мой первый раз вообще-то!

— И мой, — зачем-то на автомате добавил Хорохоро, неловким движением сдергивая с себя трусы.

Рен выглянул из-под руки, тяжело дыша, в кружащем голову предвкушении подставляясь под шероховатые руки Хорохоро, пока тот гладил его спину, скользил пальцами по груди, легкими касаниями задевая напряженные соски, собирал губами капли пота на пояснице, целовал ягодицы, сминал и ласкал их сильными пальцами, а потом терся между ними своим затвердевшим членом.

— Горячо… — выдохнул Рен, утыкаясь в изгиб руки мокрым от холодного пота лбом, когда член оказался в нем целиком, распирая изнутри.

— Я же говорил, — с придыханием отозвался Хорохоро, начиная, как всегда, медленно и с оттягом, чтобы как следует насладиться первой минутой близости. — У меня тут вообще пожар.

— Я тебя в следующий раз рукой потушу, — с усилием проговорил Рен.

— Ну все, ты сам напросился.

— Что?!

— Считай, это были твои последние членораздельные слова на ближайший час!

— Хорохо-о... Черт!

А за окном медленно вступал в свои права очередной расплавленный летним зноем день. Становилось по-настоящему жарко.

**Author's Note:**

> Просьба не размещать на других ресурсах без разрешения автора


End file.
